His Endearment
by Ushagi
Summary: She came into his life out of the oblivion. Her bright smiles, radiant maroon eyes, shinning auburn hair. Her bewitching personality which ensnared his heart, her earthy woman scent. She drove him insane. But that was exactly why he fell in love with her. (Fujibato two-shot)


**A/N: So this is my first story! Well, on this website at least. I really love this couple (OTP 5ever), so I decided to make a 2-shot story of them. It's just Fujimoto's feeling throughout the anime. Maybe later on I'll post another 2-shot through Kobatos POV? Who knows~ Anyways, please review! I would love constructive criticism. I'll also probably be posting the next part tomorrow. Okay, stop with the rambling, and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kobato. Because If I did, Kobato and Fujimoto would've been together since ep. 2~**

* * *

She came into his life out of the oblivion. Bright smiles, radiant maroon eyes, shinning auburn hair. Her bewitching personality which ensnared his heart, her earthy woman scent. She drove him insane. But that was exactly why he fell in love with her.

In the beginning, he despised her. He thought she was another heartless being who sought out Sayaka's despair. But it wasn't so. And he soon came to realize that, but the hatred which burned in his heart did not die out. He lay in his small apartment at night after night, listening to her rambles through his thin walls. And the fire which burned in his heart, eventually seemed to go out.

After hatred, came something akin to intrigue. He always questioned her. Why she was always so keen on helping out at them out, why even after the yakuza hurt her and wanted to shut down the nursery, she still protected them. She'd only give him that enchanting smile of hers, thinking he would understand. But he didn't. And he never would.

Intrigue was followed by endearment. He began to look forward to her early morning greetings, to her constant fumbling and falling. He began to seek out her healing smile, which constantly melted through the various barriers he had put up during his life. The barriers he had put up to keep out people like her. Yet, he watched inconspicuously as she tore them down.

Endearment soon became love. He despised himself for becoming so soft, so weak. But he couldn't help it. He became so quickly attached to her it was disgusting. While he continued to deny harboring these feelings, she was suffering. Agony rippled through her whole being, yet she feigned a mask of happiness. And even after all these months, Fujimoto could not see through her deceitful mask. And he loathed himself for it.

Subsequently after love, came despair. He knew deep inside himself this would happen. After all, no happiness ever lasted for him. No one ever stayed that long. But the pain of her departure was so overwhelming, he did something that he thought he never would. He chased after her. And thus, he found her, innocently sitting in the middle of the park. All his agony seemed to simmer away, as he admired how beautiful she looked under the crestfallen moon. But all was to good, and he knew it. Never in life was something good without its disappointments. And what came was even worse than losing her.

All he believed in, all he lived for, was shattered in a matter of minutes. Astonished, he watched as the love of his life was encircled in what seemed like glass. She smiled sadly as he pounded on the barrier. He was unbelieving, and struggled to catch his breath. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. But it was. There she was, smiling at him like an idiot. She lifted a fragile hand as if reaching for his. Tears began to fall from her once carefree eyes. Her tears pierced his chest like a blade.

But two simple words seemed to quell the chaos, even if just for a few moments.

"Don't go."

Shards of the glass that had once separated them splintered, and his beloved stood stunned only a few feet away from him. A blinding light emanated from his chest, causing him to gasp in fear. That warm smile he loved so much returned to her features, and his heart soared. Her companion began rambling about something, but he was deaf to his words as his mind and soul was focused on her. Her and only her. That was all he needed. But it was too late. And he began to realize the truth as she said her farewells. He lunged at her, desperate to feel her against his chest, to breath in her earthy scent, to have her in his arms. But she had disappeared, along with any remainder of her existence.


End file.
